


Only Kisses

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom Tony Stark, Duct Tape, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Gags, M/M, Porn, Romance, Rope Bondage, Sub Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Tony gags Loki, ties him to the bedpost, and uses kisses to make him come.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 112





	Only Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "kissing anywhere but the lips" from [ellerkay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay).

Tony secured the straps of the bright red ball gag around the back of Loki’s head. The ball filled Loki’s mouth and stretched his lips. Then Tony added layers of duct tape over the ball gag until Loki’s mouth was completely hidden. Loki made a deeply muffled moan and a small jerk of his hips. Tony smirked and pushed Loki’s nude body backward until he was standing with his back to the tall bedpost of their shared bed. 

“See what happens when you talk back to me, brat?” Tony commented playfully as he bound Loki’s wrists together behind the bedpost. He used red silk rope, expertly tied, and he laced the rope up Loki’s arms, uniting them until Loki’s elbows met and his back was pulled flush to the bedpost.

Tony leaned in close and pressed his lips to Loki’s cheek, just above the strap of the gag. He kissed Loki’s other cheek in the same spot, then grinned and kissed the duct tape, knowing Loki could not feel the contact, knowing he was teasing him, frustrating him. Tony pulled back and smirked at him, and Loki stared at him with wide, eager eyes. 

Tony leaned back in and kissed Loki’s right earlobe, then planted a line of airy kisses down the side of his neck, grazing the skin with his lips. He kissed a bridge across Loki’s pale throat and then moved his lips up the left side of Loki’s neck, kiss by kiss, to ultimately press his lips to Loki’s left earlobe. 

His body was near to Loki’s and he felt the head of Loki’s erection poking against his stomach. He knew that Loki’s cock wanted his attention, but Tony was going to make it wait. He began to cover Loki’s right shoulder in kisses, now pressing his lips more firmly to the smooth skin. He aimed to kiss every inch of flesh, then crossed the bridge of Loki’s throat again to give his left shoulder the same treatment. Tony worked slowly and thoroughly, enjoying the sensation of Loki’s skin against his lips and cherishing the tiny involuntary shivers that the repeated gentle contact pulled from Loki’s body. 

Tony lowered his mouth to Loki’s chest and proceeded to kiss every spot, working in meticulous horizontal lines from the strip across his collarbones all the way down to the silky skin of his lower stomach. As he traveled down Loki’s torso, Tony’s lips could feel the firm muscles and bones beneath the pliant flesh. Tony observed the shape and placement of each one, reviewing the soothing map that was Loki’s body, though he had memorized it long ago. Loki was breathing heavily through his nose, his chest heaving up and down and his pelvis rocking until Tony gripped his hip and held him still.

Tony fell to his knees and pressed a soft kiss to the underside of Loki’s cock. Loki made a muffled cry and strained to thrust against Tony’s grasp on his hip.

With a disapproving glance, Tony got up and retrieved more rope. He ran it around Loki’s waist and around his hips, tying his pelvis firmly to the bedpost. Then he retrieved a Sharpie marker and poised his hand over the duct tape that covered the ball gag and Loki’s lips.

“HOLD STILL,” Tony read aloud as he wrote the words on the duct tape, “+ SHUT UP.”

Loki nodded and his body stilled, save for the heaving of his chest. 

“Good boy,” Tony praised him, then returned to his knees. He gazed up at Loki, then grazed his lips lightly over the tip of his cock. Loki’s heavy breath showed the great effort it took him to obey Tony’s commands. Tony began to plant soft kisses along the shaft of Loki’s cock. He kissed lines up and down, aiming again to cover every bit of flesh with his lips. Tony continually repositioned his mouth - kissing over, under, around - until he had reached it all. When he was done with the shaft, he kissed all around the head, and then over it, lingering at the tip and nuzzling his lips against it. 

Once he had coated Loki’s entire cock with kisses, Tony switched to Loki’s balls. He moved his lips tenderly over them, slowly kissing each spot of the ultra-sensitive flesh. Between kisses Tony exhaled hot, heavy breaths against the skin. 

Then he returned his mouth to Loki’s cock and began a new round of kisses, this time increasing the pressure of his puckered lips, just a little. He coated the flesh of Loki’s cock entirely with kisses for the second time, then went once again to kiss all over Loki’s balls, this time using the new level of pressure. After his balls came his cock again, and after his cock came his balls again, and each time Tony’s lips applied a tad more force… 

Tony repeated this pattern over and over, on and on until he lost track of time, increasing the pressure of his kiss the tiniest bit with each set, kissing more and more firmly but never taking Loki into his mouth, never even using his tongue, only kissing his skin, kissing his flesh with passionate lips, kissing him again and again, lavishing layer upon layer of profoundly affectionate kisses - Loki’s cock, Loki’s balls, Loki’s cock, Loki’s balls…

Loki’s cock, which had begun to leak precome. Loki was shuddering, clearly involuntarily, and Tony had noticed that the shuddering had grown more violent with each round of kisses. Tony grinned up at him, then pressed his lips decisively to the head of Loki’s cock and darted the tip of his tongue out for just an instant - and suddenly Loki’s body shook hard enough that Tony wondered if the bedpost would break under his Asgardian strength as he screamed against his gag and wet gushed from his throbbing cock, shooting beyond Tony’s pursed lips and into the expanse of his mouth.


End file.
